A typical multi-speed, dual clutch transmission uses a combination of two friction clutches and several dog clutch/synchronizers to achieve “continuous torque or dynamic shifts by alternating between one friction clutch and the other, with the synchronizers being “pre-selected” for the oncoming ratio prior to actually making the dynamic shift. “Continuous torque” shifting means that torque flow from the engine need not be interrupted prior to making the shift. This concept typically uses countershaft gears with a different, dedicated gear pair or set to achieve each forward speed ratio. Typically an electronically controlled hydraulic control circuit or system is employed to control solenoids and valve assemblies. The solenoid and valve assemblies actuate clutches and synchronizers to achieve the forward and reverse gear ratios.
While previous hydraulic control systems are useful for their intended purpose, the need for new and improved hydraulic control system configurations within transmissions which exhibit improved performance, especially from the standpoints of increased fuel economy and safety, is essentially constant. Accordingly, there is a need for an improved, cost-effective hydraulic control system for use in a dual clutch transmission.